disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto's Christmas Tree
Pluto's Christmas Tree is a Mickey Mouse short, released on November 21, 1952. Synopsis Mickey and Pluto go out to get their Christmas tree. While out in the forest, Pluto tries to sniff one out and catches the attention of Chip 'n' Dale, who toss one of their acorns at his rear end. Pluto gives chase after them and they hide in a nearby fir tree. To their surprise, Mickey has picked this as his Christmas tree and chops it down. Mickey and Pluto drag it home, unaware that they're bringing Chip 'n' Dale with it. At home, Mickey and Pluto decorate the tree, inside which Chip 'n Dale walk around, amazed at the sight of the ornaments and lights. Dale notices Mickey hanging a candy cane and sticks out a twig for Mickey to hang one, but ends up receiving a round blue ornament, to his surprise. After Mickey finishes decorating the tree, Pluto sits down to admire their work when he suddenly notices one of the lights is blinking. He sticks his nose close by and finds that Dale was messing around with it. Chip pulls Dale back in the tree, while Pluto and Dale bark at each other, and then Dale taunts Pluto by tossing some of the ornaments at the floor, making the dog dive to catch them. Mickey comes in to put some wrapped gifts under the tree and, thinking Pluto's messing around, puts the ornaments back on the tree, unwittingly placing one of them on Dale's nose. Dale scurries up the tree with the ornament, and when Pluto tries to point it out to Mickey, Dale disappears into the tree with it before Mickey can notice. Pluto then sees that Dale has sneaked out of the tree to go take some nuts from a bowl on the table nearby and then stands guard in front of the tree, preventing Dale from going back in. He chases Dale to the chimney, where the chipmunk tries to disguise himself as one of Mickey's miniature Santa candles, but Pluto sees right through his disguise. Mickey comes back in with another present and Pluto tries to point Dale out to him, but Mickey thinks Pluto is begging for him to light the candles. After Mickey applies the flames to them, Chip notices his pal is in trouble again, uses Pluto's tail as an elevator, extinguishes the fire on Dale's hat, and runs off with him. Pluto chases them again, during which he gets his feet caught in some of the gift boxes, and climbs on Mickey's ladder that he left by the tree. The chipmunks close up the ladder and cause Pluto to fall off of it. Furiously, Pluto jumps into the tree to attack them. Mickey runs back in to find Pluto messing up the tree and, despite his effort to pull him out, all the needles and decorations are broken and shaken off the tree. Mickey is about to punish Pluto for ruining the tree, but then suddenly notices Chip 'n' Dale on one of the remaining branches. Although Pluto still wants to get rid of them, Mickey is willing to have them stay for Christmas. Just then, they hear singing outside and go to the nearby window, where they see Minnie, Goofy, and Donald caroling "Deck the Halls". Chip 'n' Dale sing along with them, and then Pluto tries to do so as well, but he sounds so bad that the chipmunks slap a "Do Not Open Til Xmas" sticker on his mouth. Voice Actors *James McDonald - Mickey Mouse *Pinto Colvig - Pluto and Goofy *Dessie Flynn - Chip *Helen Seibert - Dale *Ruth Clifford - Minnie Mouse *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck Home video releases VHS * A Walt Disney Christmas * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (opening credits and title card are cut out) Betamax * A Walt Disney Christmas CED * A Walt Disney Christmas Laserdisc * A Walt Disney Christmas DVD * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (opening credits and title card are cut out) * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2 * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites - Volume 9: Classic Holiday Stories * Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films - Volume 7: Mickey's Christmas Carol * Mickey's Christmas Carol: 30th Anniversary Edition Blu-ray * Mickey's Christmas Carol: 30th Anniversary Edition Gallery 53805.jpg 53806.jpg 53807.jpg 53808.jpg 53809.jpg 53810.jpg 53811.jpg 53812.jpg 53813.jpg 53814.jpg ChipNDale-Christmas.jpg Pluto-Christmas.jpg Tve80289-19521121-1006.jpg Chip-Christmas.jpg Mickey-Christmas.jpg Dale with blue ornament.jpg 1952-arbre-3.jpg 1952-arbre-2.jpg See also *''Donald Duck's Christmas Tree'' (the storybook adaptation) External links *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' at the Christmas Specials Wiki Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:Christmas productions Category:Chip 'n' Dale shorts Category:1952 shorts